nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Nekci Menij Show characters
This article contains a complete list of characters that have featured in The Nekci Menij Show and its official spin-off series Bayonse's Quens Of Flop (QOF), Medoner's Behind The Scones (BTS) and Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio (ASS). Characters from unofficial or fan-made spin-offs are not included. Characters The table below is a complete list of named characters featured in The Nekci Menij Show and its official spin-offs. By default, they are listed in order of their first appearance. They are categorised as follows: * Main - Character has made 15 or more appearances with spoken lines * Recurring - Character has made between 2 and 15 appearances with spoken lines * Minor - Character has made 2 or less appearances with spoken lines The 'total appearances' column refers to the total number of appearances each character has made, including non-spoken ones. Unnamed and unseen characters In addition to the above, there are a number of other characters that do not have official names (referred to below by the names of the real-life celebrities they parody), and/or have only been referred to in dialogue. * Kery Helsen is a former flop star who is now working as Bayonse's assistant. She has yet to make an appearance, but is the subject of a running gag, involving Bayonse constantly asking her to make coffee. * L.I. Rood is a judge on The X Fater. He is referred to in the second episode of Bayonse's Quens Of Flop, when he is absent from a clip of the TV talent contest that is shown during Bayonse's interview with Brinty. * Randy Jackson (no official name) is a judge on TV talent contest Amoricen Idel. He is seen caught in an argument between fellow judges Nekci and Merier during episode 11. * Mya (no official name) is a former flop star who was briefly popular in the early Noughties. She is referred to in episode 12 when Lody Marmalad, her collaboration with Xtine, P£nk and Lol Kem, is mentioned. * Louds Siccone is Medoner's daughter. She is referred to in episode 15, when it is revealed she got her mum a 'mobile telegraph' as a Christmas present. * Sia is a hit flop star. She is referred to in episode 19, when a frustrated Divad Geter vows to start working with her instead of Rhenna. * Shanade O Coner is an Irish singer that Mile Sires confuses Jasy J for in ASS 5. * Salonge is Bayonse's sister. She is referred to in the fourth episode of Bayonse's Quens Of Flop, when Bayonse mentions an incident she was involved in alongside Zey-J. * Bekcy G is a teenage rapper and singer. She is referred to in the Season 5 premiere when Bayonse reveals that, as part of her quest to find 'Bekcy with the good hair', she's had Bekcy G assassinated. * Olliy alxnuder is a flop singer when kily manoge reveals that he was a part of yers in yers * Jimes artery '''has a hit song called "sai u wunt lel got" * '''axel trebel '''is a member of to dro cimea culb * '''matey hels is a flop rokk singer from teh 7519 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters